board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(9)Bayonetta vs (10)N vs (19)Wander 2013
Results Round One Monday, July 22nd, 2013 Ulti's Analysis I originally picked N to win this match out of POKEFEAR, but then I remembered that no one cares about the avatars past RBY. They only care about the Pokemon themselves, and even then only the RBY generation will ever truly go nuts in contests. Bayonetta also has a decent buzz about her, which is probably enough to win a match where few people care about any of the characters involved. True to form, Bayonetta staved off the early Pokemon board vote -- a day vote, no less -- and won this poll with ease. It was a nice relaxing comedown following the Alucard/Falcon match. Bayonetta ended up getting nearly 50% here, which is nothing to slouch at no matter how bad the competition is. And when Wander, one of the absolute stupidest characters in the history of gaming and someone who deserved every bad thing that happened to him, can get a decently respectable last place score, you know the competition was garbage. But any poll where Shadow of the Colossus or its idiot main character gets last place is bound to be a good poll in some way. Awful game plus pretentious fanbase makes for good times whenever it loses, and true to their typical selves, Shadow of the Colossus fans (especially LinkMarioSamus) whined like little girls all throughout this match because ART IMITATING LIFE AND COLOSSUS IS ART AND OHMAN SUCH A GOOD ARTSY ATMOSPHERE ART ART ART ART ART. Apparently watching Shadow of the Colossus LPs is a MASTERPIECE and AMAZING EXPERIENCE because Unikgamer has it on various top 2297645137 lists! I often wonder how the American unemployment rate is so high, but then I go on the internet and realize who is actually out there applying for jobs. No wonder. Zen's (Late) Analysis Of all the matches that were highly debated in Summer 2013, this one baffled me then, and it still baffles me now. How did N get into a contest? At a 9 seed? Instead of Brock and Misty? Instead of Blastoise? Instead of... There's so many better choices. Who the hell is N? Does anybody stay awake at night with visions of N dancing around in their heads? If you're just reading about this match for the first time ever in 2018, you may be shocked to find out that, yes, many, many people took N here because Pokemon. That was the only reason. Seeing Bayonetta rocket way out ahead right from the start was so satisfying. N isn't even in my top 20 letters. Give me Z or Q any day. Actually I am turning this topic into a Q nomination rally, sign up here: Round 1 match Q / N / Zed from Pulp Fiction, who ya got? Wander showed up here as well, and I guess N was too big of a colossus to climb. I did just dump all over N, but due to recency and being one of those hot characters of the moment, N was able to secure a win over Wander. Something tells me that a 1-v-1 between the two today would go differently. Remember everyone Tweeting at Roger Ebert that Shadow of the Colossus is true art? Then he died. I cut that train of thought short because my girlfriend just came home and asked why I am typing so furiously (I do that when I'm typing about the highest expression of art, ~*~Shadow of the Colossus~*~) and I asked "do you remember what game 'N' is from?" "Pokemon?" "Do you remember what he looks like?" "Green... green hair." "Do you remember anything else about him?" "Uhhhh..." "Anything at all." "..." But hey at least she remembered him, I can count on one hand the amount of times I've thought of N this year, or his dumb green anime hair. Category:2013 Contest Matches